


Golden Eyes

by demonmadej



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, but not really, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: Golden. That happened to be the color of your eye. Well right eye to be more specific. The eye was meant to match your soulmates. You thought it was a beautiful color. Your family on the other hand, not so much.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Golden Eyes

Golden. That happened to be the color of your eye. Well right eye to be more specific. The eye was meant to match your soulmates. You thought it was a beautiful color. Your family on the other hand, not so much.

You'd been forced to where glasses since the age of four. You didn't understand why exactly, and nobody ever would tell you why. They just expected you to do as you were told. You did, for the most part. When you were alone in your room, or even the restroom, you would take them off admire your eyes in the mirror. One was your color e/c and the other a brilliant gold, with a slit down the middle.

When you started elementary school, you parents were hesitant. They made sure to explain to all the adults , the principal, the lunch lady, the teachers, that you were NOT allowed to remove the glasses. Ever. The other kids thought you were strange.

Most of them had already found their soulmate. Others had two different shades, some green and blue, others brown and hazel, and some different shades of the same color. No one ever had one like yours.

It was the third grade that some kids finally convinced you to take off your glasses. You had smiled brightly as you took them off, only to have it fall in utter sadness and confusion as the girl and the group of her friends screamed.

The truth spread fast. They all called you a freak, and were a target for non stop bullying. Even the girl that you had managed to befriend stopped suddenly hanging out with you. All the other kids constantly tried to steal your glasses, and when they did, they snapped them in half leaving your eyes open to everyone.

Within less than a month your parents pulled you from school and decided that homeschool was the best option for you. You were alone and isolated. The only human contact that you had was short and always dull. The only friends that you had were the ones online, which were very short and few in numbers. Slowly, you started to hate your eyes. Even when you were alone and by yourself you always kept your glasses on.

Even your older brother and younger sister had found their soulmates by the age of 15. Their eyes were, as they would say, 'complete.' You prayed to anyone who might be listening for you to finally meet your soulmate, so your eyes would be complete and you didn't have to be alone anymore. You would finally be able to see the world without a safety filter. After a while you started to think that maybe, just maybe your parents were right for making you wear the glasses since you were young.

By the age of twenty four, you still had not found your soulmate where everybody you used to know had a long time ago. You had spent more money than you could count on sunglasses. Your parents used to get upset whenever you had either broke or lost them.

You came to the conclusion that you were just born unlucky. Somehow, you had managed to catch a break. You had just finished your second year of college when you had managed to plan your first ever out of the country trip to London over the summer. Your best friend, Millie lived there. She was the only person that you could completely trust. You had met her on a blog that she and her soulmate, Harry ran. You both knew them well, but Millie had been the first to see your eyes and not treat you like everybody did. Harry had only seen them once, but regardless he was nice to you.

The two had met when they were just little children, and they both recalled the moment they had realized that the person across from them was the one person in their life they knew could do them no wrong at all. The one person that you could trust completely.

You wanted that. Despite everything that damn eye had done for you, you just wanted that. You were just afraid of who this snake eyed person was. You hoped that they were a good person, and not a madman or something like that.

Millie was there to greet you when you arrived at the airport. She was in a bright pink romper, complete with black and white shoes and round magenta sunglasses. When her eyes landed on you, her face broke into a smile. She dropped the bag she was carrying and welcomed you with open arms. Despite wanting to keep your composure, you couldn't help but let a few tears fall down your face with happiness. You'd wanted to meet Millie for five years.

"Welcome to London." she said, pulling away. Without any hesitation, she wiped the tears from under your glasses. "I can't believe that you're finally here.

"Me either." you said, smiling for the first time in forever. "I'm just so glad to get away from everything, even if it's only for a week."

"Well I'm going to make sure this is the best week of your life, so you'll have to come back." She said with a wink.

"Yeah, if I can afford it." you said, chuckling awkwardly.

"Well I will just make sure that you can."

The first stop was the home she and Harry shared. It wasn't anything huge. It had two rooms, a bathroom, a small living room, and a kitchenette. Harry wasn't home, according to Millie, Harry worked weekdays at his mother's business, and did some construction work on the side.

"I took the whole week off," Millie admitted. "I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Oh," you gushed softly. "You didn't have to do that.'

"Course I did. Other than Harry, you're my best friend. I wasn't just let you wander around my hometown all alone. I'm not that mean." Millie suddenly gets serious. "You said that weren't allergic to dogs, right?" you nodded, making her grin. "Great." she skipped over to the door of the room that she and Harry shared, and pushed it open.

Moments later, a small fluffy white dog came running in covered in dirt and leaves. Millie let out a small squeal of surprise.

"Shit!" she said. "Shit, shit, shit!" the dog bounded up at you, attempting to give you a hug of some sorts. You jumped back quickly in surprise, but the dog was determined. "I forgot to put the plants in the kitchen!" Millie sighed. "Lucy's knocked them down!"

The dog let out a little squeak, as you scooped up the dirty dog in your arms. You ran your fingers gently through the white hair, dislodging some of the dirt and leaves.

Millie stormed over, pouting as she looked at Lucy. "You little shit, you fuck up some perfect flowers and you think you deserve cuddles?" You chuckled, as Millie took Lucy out of your arms. "This is the reason why we took away your movie privileges."

"What, she has movie privileges?"

"Harry and I figured out pretty quickly that Nina likes to watch Robert Downey Jr. so we usually put on Sherlock or Iron Man on to keep her occupied. But recently she was being a little shit so we took away her privileges for a week."

"Can't say I blame her." you giggled, as Millie avoided Lucy's playful pawing at her face with her paw.

"Ugh, you're a little shit." Millie groaned, setting Lucy back down. The dog bolted back towards the bedroom. "No- Gah!" Millie sighed. "I haven't... cleaned up yet." She wiped her face with her hands, effectively smearing dirt on her cheeks.

"Want me to occupy her while you clean?" You offered, to which Millie was grateful. She tore Lucy away from the broken pots and over to you, and you held and played with her for a good twenty minutes while Millie cleaned up the mess. It was when Lucy began bapping your face repeatedly that you quickly removed your sunglasses, knowing that if you got any kind of scratches on them you'd have to buy new ones.

"Alright!" Millie announced, walking out of her room with a trash bag. "My handsome fiancé's plants are trashed," she paused, noticing that you had taken off your shades. You guys met eyes for a long moment and then she smiled. "I was thinking you and I could go to the shop to get some more."

You smiled, or at least tried to. You set Lucy down, who scampered back into the bedroom, trailing dirt behind her.

"Yeah," you put your glasses back on and stood. "Okay." Millie grabbed her purse, fishing for a moment before pulling out her own pair of shades and putting them on.

"Let's go then."

The drive to the gardening shop took no more than ten minutes. The browsing on the other hand, that did seem like it was stopping anytime soon.

"What about these ones?" She picked up a pot of white tulips, bringing them closer for inspection. It was the ninth plant she'd contemplated, of which she'd only decided on two.

"I thought Harry didn't like white." You frowned. Millie purses her lips.

"Well, that's mostly true. Flowers are okay, I believe." She held the pot close. "I'm going to hand this to the bloke up front, then we can keep looking." You nodded, and she went off. You continued to wander, gazing at the different arrangement of flowers, and succulents, and some of the larger plants near the back. You held up a rather small spider plant, and decided that when you got home you were going to spruce up your place with some nice house plants. You'd been thinking about it for a while, but being in that shop just solidified the idea.

You begin making your way back towards the flower when a man rounds the corner and you crash into each other. You stumble back a bit, and take him in. He's tall, with short red hair, dressed in what you could consider semi-casual clothes. His eyes are covered by a pair of sunglasses, not much different from your own including the side shields you sometimes had to put in yourself. He looks a bit annoyed by being ran into, but neither of you say a word because they catch in your throat.

There's a sensation of almost burning behind your eye. Nothing uncomfortable, to your surprise. But it's enough that you have to gape, removing your glasses so you could press your hand into it. The man quickly does the same, turning away from you with a short curse.

It's the moment you're able to open your eyes again that it hits you. As you stare at this man, you can't stop yourself from gently grabbing his wrist, something it seems he's going to jerk away from until his head snaps in your direction, and a pair of brilliant snake eyes stare back at you. The same color as the eye that caused you so much trouble growing up.

You could have cried, and you probably were. The man swallowed thickly, glancing back and forth to make sure no one was around before his eyes settled on you again.

"You're..." he paused, unsure what to say.

"I thought I was never gonna find you." you blurted out, quickly flushing. "I-I wasn't sure there was someone with...well, y-you're eyes." Hesitantly, you reach up to cup his cheeks, and he watches you closely.

"I didn't think there was really someone out there for me." He replied. His eyes searched your own for something, though you weren't sure what.

"What's your name?" you asked, slowly pulling away. You were a tad surprised when he caught your hands.

"Crowley." he gave your hands a light squeeze.

"Y/n." You replied. "It's nice to finally meet you, Crowley." You saw the faintest smile on his lips as he let go of your hands, placing his black sunglasses back on.

"Likewise." he looked around, opening his mouth as if to say something when he was interrupted.

"Finally, I found you!" Millie said, coming from behind you. "Do I have to have a leash on you?" she joked. You turned around to face her, and she caught sight of your face for the first time. Her eyes widened. "Oh..." She looked over Crowley, the realization hitting her. "Oh. Shit. Oh shit." she laughed, but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Holy shit."

"Millie..." you sighed.

"No! I'll leave." She came up to you, pulling you into a bone crushing hug before pulling away, her eyes going between yourself and an amused Crowley. "You know how to get back to the house, right?"

"Uh, yeah?" you said, puzzled by her question. Millie smiled, turning on her heel before sauntering off. "Millie? Millie what the hell?" You hissed, half tempted to follow her before remembering exactly who was standing behind you. You turned back to Crowley, an awkward smile on your face. "I'm... so sorry about her."

"No, it's fine." Crowley shook his head gently. "I have a friend who probably would have reacted in the same way. Except, well, without all the cursing."

"Millie's been my friend forever now," You laughed. "She's the only thing keeping me sane sometimes."

"Yeah, that sounds like Aziraphale." He chuckled. There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. Seeing him smile made your heart feel warm and fuzzy. Was this what it felt like to be in love? To feel loved?

Lord, you'd only just met the man, but you knew there was nothing you wouldn't do so see him smile like that forever.

"So, uh, Y/n," He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know we just met and all, but, uh... Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go get some lunch? There's a bakery a couple blocks away, and I'm... I'm sure you have many questions about...you know..." He ran a hand through his hair, still stumbling over his words, but you knew exactly what he meant.

His eyes.

"I'd love that." You agreed with a smile. "Seeing as my tour guide's just abandoned me." You sighed. "Though, you know, my parents taught me never to accept invitations from strangers."

"Strange? Me? No." He shook his head, chuckling. "I think you'll find I'm absolutely normal." You laughed in response. Then, he held out his arm. "C'mon. I think it's time we got to know each other.

Smiling, you looped your arm with his. "I look forward to it."

Let's just say, you were staying in London for way longer than you had planned.


End file.
